


A million shards of glass//That haunt me from my past…

by flickawhip



Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Loving Rosalind, Rosa needs a good home, Soft!Rosalind, Soulmates, Traumatised!Rosalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rosalind needs reassurance that you won't leave her behind...Soulmate AU
Relationships: Rosalind/Reader
Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A million shards of glass//That haunt me from my past…

“I smell horrible…”

The comment throws you off-guard and you can’t help glancing up at Rosalind when she settles beside you, blue eyes cold with the pain of her thoughts. Despite yourself you inhale slightly, the same familiar scent of Rosalind washes over you, she smells the way a graveyard would after rain. Roses, earth and lilies, and yes, perhaps a little scent of death but after everything she’s been through you aren’t surprised. 

“No, no you don’t.”

She looks at you with surprise. She’s used to you with Farah or Luna, quiet, almost mute and shy. The way you talk however puts her somehow at ease and you smile knowingly when she relaxes, she’s felt the light stroke of your calming thoughts and love wash through her. You never knew that being a fairy blessed with the skill to manipulate all the elements, all the possible skills you could have, would be so taxing, but sometimes you enjoy the lightness of her smile when you can ease her mind. You never really use your power unless you have need to. 

“What do I smell like then?”

She’s quietly inquisitive and you smile, inching closer to her on the sofa, leaning to kiss her softly before you tell her, describing her the way you had thought. Soft, earthy and wonderful, she smelt of roses and rain and earth, not the same way Farah did, Farah has always smelt of the ground freshly dampened by rain but there’s something unique in Rosa’s scent. She smells like Roses and Earth, the fresh dug ground more so than any other earth scent. She seems about to speak before you cut her off, smiling softly. They have always thought you smelt like cotton candy and sweet things, but you have caught the smallest scent of petrichor and earth that is Farah, your own cotton candy scent and a waft of lavender that smells so surely of Moonlight walks in the wet lavender fields you can’t help but know it’s Luna. Between the three of you, yourself, Luna and Farah, you’ve been trying to help Rosa, but to smell yourselves on her, she’s bound to you. All of you. 

“You belong with us Rosa…”

“How do you…”

You push her the scents and watch her eyes light with excitement. 

“They accepted me?”

She asks softly and you can’t help smiling, she can be such a soft little puppydog sometimes you can’t help loving her for that sweet smile. 

“Yeah, you belong to us now Rose… my flower.”

“Even after…”

“Yes Love, even after.”

You murmur softly, kissing her gently into silence.

“Hush now, just rest.”


End file.
